Shaiya: The Journey In
by xThexBlackxRosex
Summary: THE SECOND PART IS FINALLY HERE! So many people have been waiting for this! I hope you looooove it! I know i do!
1. Chapter 1: Forever Doesn't Exist

Ok, I know a LOT of people were waiting for this chapter, and I know that I said I would start writing in June but… well basically I was insanely bored and had time so… here you go!!

**BY THE WAY!!!! I just found out Shaiya is a video game I did NOT steal the name from that game, I had NO idea it was already in use for something!!! No intentional copying!!! And I feel really bad because the character apparently has two souls, or something… and she has a bad side and a good side, and it feels like copying… Anyways, on with the chapter:**

Renn sat against a tree, staring at the pit. The last place where she had seen Torak. Without realizing it, tears were already streaming down her face. She'd heard of these kind of stories in old myths, of demons and a pit. They were the oldest of all. She had to know more. The more time she wasted the more time Torak would be gone.

Renn ran back to the camp and found Saeunn.

"Saeunn, Saeunn!" Renn yelled. She ran by the fire, where the old woman was kneeling. She was slowly stirring the campfire with a long, thick maple stick. She turned her head slowly to Renn.

"Yes, child, what is it?" Saeunn croaked.

"Do you know the stories of the demons? With the big pits and two faced demons?"

"Of course I do child, what are you babbling about?" Saeunn croaked, glancing down back at the fire.

"Tell me the story about the demon with four forms." Renn said, squatting next to the Raven Mage.

"Ah, yes. The oldest of them all." Saeunn croaked. "The demon named Draxira. Her other names are Tuli, Awyrgylch, Hylif, and Dail." At the mention of these last four names, Renn almost retched in fear. This meant she was eternal. Not a good sign. "She could control all four elements. She would take the victims her master commanded her to, take them into a deep hole that no one had ever ventured into. Some believe it is over a thousand feet deep. Somehow, they say there is fire in the end. No one has ever come back." It took Renn almost an entire minute to take in what she had said. It really was going to be forever. The words sank in like rocks into a lake. Torak was never going to be saved. Renn ran into the forest, despite Saeunn yelling at her. She ran to the pit and kneeled over it. She noticed something… It was smaller. She recalled what she had been taught as a child. _'The pits of the demons would grow smaller. After two weeks, they were closed.' _So, Renn thought, I have two weeks. That should be enough time. Damn the myths, she was going in.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Limit

**I'm not gonna waste your time this time. Now READ:**

Suddenly, Torak woke up.

He was on the floor, lying on ratty brown sackcloth. The room was small, about four meters by four meters. The room had no ceiling, revealing a dark orange sky. There was no sun. Torak got up and realized how hard he had fallen. His entire body felt like he had just been stuck in a huge fire and taken out. Slowly he regained his memory. They'd fallen down the hole in the forest. Of course, when they hit the ground, Shaiya was fine. She just landed on her feet like a graceful mountain cat. Torak just fell. As he tried to get up, Shaiya took two fingers and jabbed him three times, on his back, thigh and neck. He fell over again, and then he woke up.

He pushed the sweaty hair off his forehead, and realized it was incredibly hot. It was hotter than the Raven Camp in the dead of summer.

It hit him like a ton of river rocks.

The Raven Clan. Fin-Kedinn. Renn. The thought just gave him more motivation to get out of this wretched place.

There was a small wooden door on the far side of the room. He ran towards it. There was no handle. No problem. Torak effortlessly kicked down the door. What he saw astounded him.

"I'm ready," thought Renn. She was leaning over the hole. It was a day since Torak got taken down with Draxira. She had a roped tied to a nearby tree, that was hanging into the darkness. She had stuffed her pack with provisions for the week. Water she would have to find. She had put as many arrows she could in her quiver, sharpened her knife, and gotten an extra bowstring. But before she left, she had something to do. She took two raven feathers from her pack that she had found in the forest and put them in her hair that she tied back. Just to remind her of home, and put up a sign. She took a sharp stick attached to a piece of bark. On the bark was a picture of two fists crossing with a skull in between them made with river clay. The sign of demons. Finally, she took off her old jerkin and put on a thicker, newer jerkin for more protection. She put the jerkin in front of her sign, so if anyone would find it, they would know it was her. It felt strange to not have the raven skin on her jerkin. She stroked her cheek where her clan tattoos were, to remind her of her home. She sighed, and grabbed the rope. She had leather gloves to give a better grip. She walked backwards until she was just on the edge of the hole. With a hold of the rope, she jumped back, and into the gaping, but shrinking hole.

Renn - and Torak's - time started ticking.


	3. NotachapterDX

No…not a continuation….Sorry for the letdown…read on…._

IT. HAS. BEEN. SO. FREAKING. LONG.

So…I'm sorry for being…nonexistent. P eople who are actually following my story….. I should let you know….that I don't plan on finishing it…. I'M SO SORRYY! It's just been so busy, and TOTALLY forgot about fanfic (HOW COULD I?) But alas…I must leave this story…as a cliff hanger…(considering I never knew where it was going in the first place…)

*cough*

NOT TO MENTION that I have yet to read the last CoAD book….and I want it so much. So. So. Much. Aaand I'm afraid if I post anything that it'll be contradicting to something in the last book, or already been done, or anything of that sort….

BUT TO THOSE (7) PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY WRITING, I will write something SOON. But it will ALMOST CERTAINLY not be about CoAD…probably…like some other book that I've gotten obsessed with….or anime…..

*coughcoughcough*

So… Yeah, this story died. I'M SOOO SORRRYYYY AGGGAAAIIIINNNN! I love all of you who are all patient with me and such…YES. YOU. Right there. Behind your computer. *points* You.

*sneeze*

So watch for new stories….CAUSE I MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE TIIIMEEEEE!WOOT WOOT! *celebrates* I hope you all like my new writings….. AND SORRY FOR THE LONG-ISH BLOG-ISH POST ON A STORY.

Bottom Line: I'MMMMM SOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYYYY! D:


End file.
